


A Special Gift

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [40]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Handmade Present, Happy Family, Passing Time, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 40 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Sam and Gilly with the prompt: I made this for you.





	

Gilly had so much spare time these days that she nearly lost her mind. She had Little Sam to look after but he was growing more independent as the time passed. While he still needed her care he was always trying to do things on his own. It excited her but also broke her heart as she wanted nothing more than to take care of her baby.

Little Sam coasted around their room, holding onto the bed or anything else he could grasp as he did so. While he did Gilly tried a variety of hobbies from reading to teaching herself to write but nothing seemed to stick. Some of them bored her to tears while others took too much time which would again bore her. She swore when she tried to do needlework like Sam suggested she was sure that time passed even slower than it had when she just watched Little Sam.

Finally she took back an old hobby she had when she was North of the Wall, whittling. She had been given a tiny knife that was long since dulled. It had been her mother's present to keep her busy when she was away with their shared father. At the time Gilly had not realized why she had to be distracted but it now made her even more grateful.

Finding the wood had been easy, little scraps of wood that were too small to be made into something like a chair or a piece of furniture. Finding the knife had been harder but when she had one she knew that she could get back to her old hobby.

At first she had some trouble getting back into the hang of it. She accidentally cut herself a few times and had to find hiding places so that Little Sam could not grab the knife or chew on her half finished carvings.

Once she had the hang of it though Gilly got good at it which helped to pass the time for her. She would whittle away at the wood as she kept a careful eye on her tiny wandering boy. He loved to move around and babble to her which she could still pay attention to so she was happy to be back to this old hobby of hers.

Any time that Sam came to check on them she would hide away what she was doing as she wanted it to be a surprise. The first few carvings had been just practice but she knew that she wanted to make something nice for Sam. Ever since they had first met he had been nothing but nice to her and she appreciated him greatly. Not many men would have taken a scared new wildling mother out from the dangerous home she and her son had been in.

Since then he had taken care of her and Little Sam, taking them on the journey to safety. They had travelled past the wall, to his home, and now to the citadel where he would learn to be a maester. After all he had done this was the least she could do so she worked hard to make something for him. It took a few tries before she had it just the way she wanted.

Finally Gilly set the tiny carving by her bedside and waited for the next time that Sam would come to see them. When he did Sam first went to Little Sam, picking him up and smiling at him. “Look at you- have you gotten taller since I saw you last?” He asked the boy.

Little Sam lit up as he always did and started to babble at Sam. 

Sam nodded, “Oh is that so? Well that’s good to hear.” He then looked to Gilly with a smile. “Hello Gilly- how have you two been?”

Gilly stood up and walked over, kissing Sam’s cheek. “We’ve been good.” She wanted to complete the polite chit chat but was far too excited. She took the little figure and held it out. “I made this for you.”

“Gilly you didn’t have to make me anything.” Sam told her, a pink tinge now on his cheeks. He moved to take the figurine and looked at it. 

“I made it to look like the man on your house flag.” Gilly explained as she looked to the little archer. “I couldn’ make him red but I figured you would get the idea.”

“No it’s perfect I love it thank you so much.” Sam told him, wrapping his free arm around Gilly to give her a hug. “Thank you so very much.”


End file.
